


Growing forward

by cam_aliciaS



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cam_aliciaS/pseuds/cam_aliciaS
Summary: The growth and turbulence of High School on a family of friends. Natural selection proves uncaring of human emotion on the food chain that is High school warfare.
Relationships: Farkle Minkus/Original Female Character(s), Farkle Minkus/Original Male Character(s), Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Vanessa, Lucas Friar/Charlie Gardner, Lucas Friar/Original Female Character(s), Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Missy Bradford
Kudos: 3





	Growing forward

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure were this is going but I hope the narrative is intriguing.

The moon hung low in the sky. So low it was as if you could run up and touch it. I basked in the hot night forlornly, captive to the urge to grasp it in my hand. Hoping to stop it from sinking further into the sky. To stop time in any way.

My bare feet tingled under the heat, hung over the edge of the towering but vacant book store I was perched on. I was sat to attention, upright on the blanket tensing my already hunched shoulder. Clinging onto the loose threads of the soft blanket which was keeping us from being speared by the hot pointy stones and gravel of the rooftop we had commandeered. I felt my heart ache as the edges of the sky grew a dusky purple. Sunday night was quickly becoming Monday morning with hues of pinks and orange taunting me reminding that every second that felt like the future was becoming the present.

I gripped Riley’s hands wrapping my fingers around hers squeezing earnestly as if she was going to float away like a ballon. Her long caramel tinted brown locks violently swatted in the dusty wind, wrapping around us determinedly. I felt a hand on my shoulder clasped lightly like I was glass. Fragile enough that I would crack into a million pieces if I wasn’t cradled precariously. 

Legs joined mine thrown half hazardously off the building. Quickly joined by another set of legs which flew unceremoniously of the edge. However, this time a raspy voice to accompany the silence that had grown between us.

“We’re fucked up. Toxic. Disgustingly co-dependant” Farkle stated honest to a fault, he was always brutally black and white about good and bad, truth and deception  
“Broken.” Riley clarified  
“Were we always?” I questioned, I mean even when we were little six year olds commandeering a patch of grass. Creating our own world away from anyone in our class. I couldn’t remember a time before us. It was always us. Even if our group grew, our circle remained firmly shut.  
“Maybe. Or maybe we destroyed the only good thing we ever had.”  
“For what?”  
“For the ultimate high school experience. Darlin” Lucas smartly quipped back  
“Was it worth it?” Riley proposed  
Farkle’s eyes glazed over as he drew his knees into his chest letting out a burst of air  
“Fuck no! We were awesome. Pioneers.”  
“We were awesome”  
“Were we?”

We used to be a family. One better than the ones we were given. Our names seemed to form an eternal loop. Where there was one there was all. Until we became them and them became I. There was no big climax. No movie montage Because there always has to be a big charade in the movies. The climaxing scene. Because the missed calls, ignored texts, distant conversations weren’t enough for the mandatory high school theatrics of young adolescents. But for us it was a slow acceptance. We were broken.


End file.
